The field of the present invention is that of thermostats. More particulary, the field of the present invention is a choke-type thermostat for automotive engines. The present invention may be utilized on the thermostat described and disclosed in U.S. patent application "DOUBLE SEAL THERMOSTAT" Grinsteiner et al. Ser. No. 738,621 filed May 28, 1985.